UE Art Husbandry
Homepage | Thamaturgy =The Art of Husbandry= Each of these procedures must be learned for a specific creature type. Players start play knowing 3 species as dictated by the GM. 1. Judge the Pure Beast lv 0: Determine if the creature being examined is a normal specimen, without magical properties, Wyld taint, Deomonic taint, Ghost blood or the like. If the creature is not normal the caster learns this but does not discover precisely what makes teh beasty unnatural. NOTE: This ritual is not very helpful if used on a naturally Essence active animal as it will regester as unnatural no matter what. 2. Warding the Crops lv 0: Prevent 1 kind of pest from attacking selected plants, plus one additional pest per Degree in the Art. Protect 1 acre of grain, vegetables or other small plants, of five trees, grapevines or other large plants. Protection lasts 1 week. Supernatual bug repellent RAWR. 3. Summon (Species) lv 1: Calls a praticular breed of non-magical animal to the caster. The animal is not automatically transported to the caster. Calling specific creature known to the caster increases the difficult by one level unless they own the animal in which case the difficult is reduced by 1. Additional successes can be used to either reduce the casting time of the ritual or call a larger number of animals. Base is 1 animal, x success levels alloted. Supernatural Horse Whistle. RAWR. NOTE: Can not summon horse within 500 ft. of Kouya. 4. Control (Species) lv 1: "From calming an unruly horse to convincing a bird of prey to bring the character a rabbit, this ritual allows a thaumaturge to give a single animal simple instructions and expect them to be obeyed. The desired action must be within the beast's capacity to understand and perform. This ritual has no Resorces cost. Supernatural Puppy Traing, RAWR. 5. Summon Human lv 2: The ritual compels a selected human to come to the caster: a victim travels according to her own abilities. This compulsion can be overcome by spending one fatigued point. Supernaturally modified mortals count as humans for the purpose of this ritual but increase the difficulty by two. Versions also exist for nonhuman species. 6. Improved (species) breeding lv 3: performing this ritual enables the magician to breed animal stock unnaturally well, quickly magnifying desired traits. The exact effects of this are to the storyteller, but they might result in such things as breeding a faster horse, a larger bird or a more venomous snake. The Marukani horse breeders and the hawk riders of Metaglapa have used this ritual for centuries; so have the Haltans in breeding animal companions for greater sentience (though in this case, a pair of old and coming lunar exalted must also receive some of the credit). Other thaumaturgy's might use it produces equally wondrous beasts. Although the ritual itself takes only an hour (and is performed right before breeding animals), the thaumaturge must select the best breeding stock available and care for the female throughout the gestation to ensure its success Category:UE